American Heart
by C.Daiber
Summary: America has gone through a lot during her short time as a country. Wars, natural disasters, burned bridges, and alliances. Through the ups and downs America learns what it truly means to be a Nation.
1. Chapter 1

**American Heart**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

**Well I'm finally doing an US/UK or UK/US depending on the chapter. However it's a Fem!America. I'm not going to jump around too much since I want to explore and use my creativity to write how America would react to certain historical events like the Revolutionary War, Civil War, WW1, WW2, the Cold War, and all the other well known events. There might be romance between America and England but it won't be for a while. As for those who are reading the Historian pieces don't worry I am working on them still but I would like to work on something different for a while if you know what I mean.**

**So enjoy!**

**Chapter One: Becoming Independent**

_**April 1775**_

"We can't keep letting them do this to us!"

"It's treason!"

America quietly listened to the Congress argue amongst each other. She ran a hand through her shoulder length wheat colored hair while closing her sky blue eyes in irritation in hopes to prevent the oncoming headache to stop from forming. However, since majority of the people were calling for succession from Great Britain while others wanted to try to patch things up between the colonies and the mother land, her headache kept building.

To say America had conflicted feelings was saying that the sky wasn't blue.

"What do you think America?"

America opened her eyes seeing George Washington looking at her with curiosity along with several other Congressmen that have gotten tired of the constant arguing. Closing her eyes she listened. There were many people that she couldn't yet hear or feel but there was a message loud and clear. People wanted freedom from Great Britain and they wanted it now.

Opening her eyes for a second time America faintly noticed that the rest of the men were looking at their young nation expectedly "They like the idea of freedom. They don't want to be under the rule of a man who's on the other side of the world."

"Well then gentlemen, I believe you have your answer." Washington said.

"_There were people in Parliament that had your support but after this I'm afraid that they will no longer support you America."_

America still felt a chill going down her spine when Britain's voice whispered through her mind.

_***Six and a half years later…**_

It wasn't the smell of gun smoke and the sound of her men screaming as they died that scared America the most during this last deciding battle. It was the fine mist of blood that would coat itself inside her nose forcing her to smell a surprisingly sweet smell of what was supposed to smell like copper. Not that she was the only one suffering, her people, the very humans that want freedom just as much as she did was dying left and right as she struggled against the Empire that she once fondly called her big brother.

America couldn't imagine how Britain reacted once he read the letter that was sent to basically say that she rejected the king and is becoming her own nation. The nation that's was once her big brother had a nasty temper though she only heard about it from France and Spain since Britain treated her and her twin Canada with nothing but kid gloved and kind words. However, after this was said and done with and America was her own country she feared that Britain would treat her with the same content that he would treat France or Spain when the two nations came to visit.

"America!" his voice carried across the battlefield like a crack of thunder that was rumbling across the sky. Turning around she saw Britain standing in the middle of the field holding a musket in his hands loosely while the people fought around him. Taking a breath America jumped over a fence and walked towards the older nation stopping several feet away holding her own musket.

"Britain." America acknowledges holding her musket tensely in her own hands.

Britain sighed heavily "Is it worth it?"

"I stand for what the people who call themselves American stand for and if they want freedom who am I to deny what they want?" America responded "Their happiness is worth the world to me."

Britain stared at America with an unreadable expression to the outside world, but America knew that he didn't like that answer. She found herself not carrying what he was thought was right and wrong. She had a country to look after. "It's over Britain; your people are surrendering as we speak." The Red Coats around them were either holding their hands up in defeat or retreating.

There, Britain clenched his musket tighter green eyes bright with anger. America was pushing his buttons and she knew it, but both nations need this to be pushed over the edge and realize that it's time to let go and start a new chapter on their lives.

"You bloody fool!" Britain yelled charging at America who didn't expect him to do such a thing. Raising her own gun America caught the bayonet from the other weapon the force of the attack loosening her grip and sending the weapon flying. She stared at her former big brother in shock while Britain breathed in deeply before yelling "You're just a child America! How can you even know what's it like out there in the unforgiving world?"

"How can I know if I'm ready or not if I don't try?" America retorted "I can be your little sister forever Britain. I need to be my own nation if I want to succeed in my dream."

"You don't mean that."

"I do mean what I said Britain and there's nothing you can do about it." America said.

The next thing America knew Britain was on his knees crying. It was a shock to her because she only knew him as the Great Britain who sailed the seas going on adventures and looked after her and her twin. "Oh Britain." America whispered her voice drowned by the rain and the thunder. She never expected to see him in this kind of situation, but she couldn't take everything back she had made her choice and will reap what she sowed even if it left a bitter taste in her mouth.

Turning around America slowly walked back to her soldiers one handed her a pole with a red and white striped flag with a section in blue with thirteen white stars in a circle, tattered, bloody and dirty but still whole and still represented who she was.

She was a free nation.

*America was her own country.

_*Starting from the Battle of Lexington and the Battle of Concord in 1775 to the Treaty of Paris in 1783, the American Revolution lasted eight years. However, the British military campaigns effectively ended with the surrender at Yorktown on October 19, 1781, the actual war lasted around six and a half years so it makes sense to do this time skip._

_*I was planning on writing a part where the Treaty of Paris was being signed but going through it I think it's a good place to stop._


	2. Chapter 2

**American Heart**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia!**

**...I was at camp...but not as a camper but as a councilor it was orientation for us but I'm back for a while before I head back to camp for the last part of summer ^^ fun time all around :D**

**Sorry for any grammar errors I'm only human.**

**Chapter Two: The Louisiana Purchase**

"I have to admit Britain; America has certainly grown up to be fine nation." France said watching the young nation talk to an excited Italy.

Britain looked up from a letter to glare at the French nation then to his former colony. Unlike himself, France, China, and Russia who wore the finest silks money could buy smoking cigars from India or Opium wearing the finest perfumes America was outfitted in a simple cotton dress and her wheat colored hair pulled up and back from her face and neck. It was simple but America wasn't the only country wearing the same style of clothes.

"She's doing alright I suppose." Britain finally answered picking up a tea cup and took a sip.

"Alright? Mon ami she had grown into a beautiful woman. My boss believes that she would be a lovely addition to our home." France said absently mindedly swirling a glass of wine before taking a sip "It shouldn't be that hard to learn French."

Before anybody knew it Britain stood up sending his chair crashing to the floor a gun in hand pointed straight at France's head. "I'll see you dead before that happens."

The room fell silent as every nation turned to the two. It wasn't unusual that they argue in the gathering, one of the reasons why there weren't as many gathering of nations. However pulling a gun was certainly new. "France just had to open his mouth around Britain didn't he?" Prussia muttered walking up to Italy and America.

"What are you talking about?" America asked.

"France was talking about his new boss and how he will bring every nation's under France's control." Prussia explained softly "He probably talk about you to Britain." America raised an eyebrow at Prussia "You honestly don't believe that Britain still isn't sore about losing you America."

"Oh I hope he's still sore about losing the war, I just don't understand how I I'm involved in what looks like to be another war against France and Britain." America said softly moving back out of the room several other nations following her lead to escape that tension filled room.

"America, you pour little girl." Prussia grinned slinging an arm around the blue eyed nation and led her to a semi privet niche in the wall Spain and Romano already on one side of the booth table. "It's simple really when you put it like this; you were once underneath Britain's care. You grew up and decided that you don't want to take his orders anymore and rebelled. With the help of myself, France and Spain here you won your independence from Britain." Prussia explained waving over a maid and handed America a glass of whiskey and a glass of wine before continuing "Now the Empire nation wasn't expecting to lose to a small collection of colonies."

America snatched the glass of whiskey before Prussia could take a swig and drowned the glass in one shot. "Now that you are grown up and acting like a nation Britain is having a harder time accepting it he still wants to be your big _hermano_ but you don't he will jump at any opportunity to protect you." Spain finished for Prussia who was sulking at the loss of the whiskey before another maid came by and set a beer down in front of the sulking nation.

"I don't need Britain to act as my big brother." America muttered accepting another glass of whiskey watching other nations mingle together the gathering obviously over with since America could hear Britain and France fighting in the gathering room. "And I need to get going before Britain remembers I was there and tries to convince me that I shouldn't be here."

"Then why leave?" Spain asked barely wincing when Romano elbowed him in the side hard.

"Because she would rather swallow nails than deal with that _idiota_, if you want to leave America quickly America there's a back door behind the curtain over there." Romano said nodding to the curtain behind several lingering nations. America downed the second glass of whiskey and climbed up over the table and calmly walked to the curtain as the doors burst open and France and Britain tumbled out of the room fists flying dust clouds floating up.

America pulled the curtain aside seeing an open window leaning out the window America saw a cart full of loosely packed hay. Glancing back at Romano who nodded and raised her glass in a toast with a smirk, America rolled her eyes and hiked up her dress and climbed out the window.

"America what do you think you're doing?" Britain demanded as America jumped keeping her ankles and knees loose to lessen the pain of impact. Landing in the hay America climbed out of the cart picking the hay out from her hair. Looking up seeing Britain and Prussia leaning out the window, one in shock another with a grin on his face lifting up one hand America gave a half wave before disappearing into the crowded street of France.

_**April 30**__**th**__**, 1803**_

Of all the things America expected when she got word from her boss America never expected to see France and his boss sitting across from her boss sipping on wine. There was coffee and whiskey on the small coffee table for who ever wanted it, along with the French wine. Suddenly America felt out of place in her dust covered riding clothes while France and his boss were fine silks and expensive perfumes and jewels. Even her boss was wearing a nice suite.

"Hello?" America said feeling the tension in the room increase slightly. Walking further into the room she picked up a glass and poured some whiskey before walking to the open window.

"America _Monsieur_ Bonaparte wants to sell land to you." Her boss said taking a sip of his own whiskey eyeing his nation.

"My officials have told me that you have an influx of people coming in and slowly losing space to keep them, and since my military is being used against Britain, and your people are eager to expand just as much as you are we figured we could sell the land to you." France's boss explained taking a sip of his wine.

"Yea fighting Britain can be taxing." America muttered swallowing the amber liquid in one go before going back to refill her glass.

"France said you would say such a thing." France's boss said.

"So what do you think _petite Amérique_? Do you want to take the land?" France asked.

America was silent as she stared at her crystal cut whiskey glass. More land would be good for America and her people. She was beginning to get restless with just the small amount of land that her people had fought for and won against Britain. Swirling the liquid in her glass before taking a sip then nodded, "Sounds like a good deal France, how much do you want for it?" America asked.

Talk began between the two bosses while America and France watch on giving their opinion from time to time. At the end France and his boss stood up and shook her boss's hand. "France vous remercie, vous n'avez aucune idée ce que cela signifie pour moi et mon people"*

France stared at America who said "You have people staying in my country France, you didn't expect me to pick up your language?"

Recovered France nodded and said "Vous êtes les bienvenus en Amérique. Peut-être qu'un jour vous serez humble fierté de Grande-Bretagne."* With that France and his boss left the office with America and her boss.

Once alone America crumpled to the ground staring blankly into nothing "America?" her boss questioned standing up slightly.

America looked up at her boss and asked "Did that really just happen? Did we really get that much land for fifteen million dollars?"

Her boss relaxed knowing that his country isn't injured, sat back down and picked up his glass with a chuckle "Yes America we bought land for fifteen million dollars."

America smirked "I'm going to get stronger."

"Cheers to that." America's boss said raising his glass.

America was growing.

More people were coming in every single day.

She was a free nation.

And she loved every second of it.

"Cheers." America said knocking back her own glass.

* * *

***France thank you, you have no idea what this means to me and my people.**

***You're welcome America. Maybe one day you will humble Britain's pride.**

**If my French is wrong feel free to correct me.**


	3. Chapter 3

**American Heart**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.**

**A/N: This is the final edit so enjoy and review!**

**Chapter Three: Civil War**

America ran her hand through her hair frowning when she realized that it was getting longer again. Not that she really minded her hair growing again, since she cut it to piss off Britain during the revolution, since she was busy exploring the west with her fellow citizens. Then the fight with México broke out distracting America from trimming her short hair. Now it was past her shoulders and would reach her elbows in a matter of weeks if she didn't cut it soon.

However, America was distracted from her hair, which was pulled up in a simple French braid that her sister had showed her, with the current election that was creating tension between the North and the South. No matter which side won America knew that war was going to break out. What concerned the nation the most was how she would react to the separation if it was to happen. Would her mind split in two? If the southern states that support the slavery were to leave would there be another America?

America sat in a telegram office with several officers of the military and some civilians on the day when the count came in. Outside people crowed the front door. Crossing her arms America shifted her weight from side to side before uncrossing her arms and picked up a delicate white fan with fancy swirls stitched into the lace. Why her boss thought that she would enjoy such a frilly gift America had no idea, then again there were instances that America acted like one of the ladies that wore fancy dresses and hats.

It wasn't long before a man pulled a horse to a stop in front of the telegram office holding an envelope high above his head trying to shove through the crowd. "Let him through!" America raised her voice letting it carry over the chatter of the men and women that came to hear the news. They parted like the red sea for the tired man. He jogged up the steps and handed the envelope then walked over to America.

"The President-Elect is Abraham Lincoln." He whispered as the man working the telegram read the paper. America looked at the man as cheers went up some went off to deliver the news to their friends that didn't wait in the hot sun. "He will be traveling from his home to the White House where you two will meet."

America nodded and turned slowly making her way out of the small building. Slowly she can feel her citizens react to the news of the election results. America figured that within a few days maybe a week or two she would feel the full brunt of an angry south. She turned her blue eyes to the sky and slowly exhaled. From all that she heard and saw of the unusually tall man, he would be a good boss, but not even his suave way of speaking will keep the states together and free the slaves.

"Well gentlemen we have a President to get ready to welcome." America said turning to grin at her escorts "Any ideas on how to welcome the man?" Her escorts looked at each other as America continued to grin.

* * *

America couldn't feel her legs or anything below her waist where it felt as if someone was laying a scalding hot iron across her waist. She had a constant fever that wouldn't even drop slightly even when she was dumped into a bath of cold water. The nightmares that America had of another version of herself kept her up at night creating horrible bags underneath her eyes and made her lethargic.

And this is how she met her new boss and his wife and son. Smiling jadedly America said "I would stand to greet you boss but I can't stand without falling flat on my face."

The extremely tall President stared at America before slowly sitting down across from the young nation "I've been told that you are the personification of the United States of America. Is it true?"

America smiled "It's a mouthful of a name you can just call me America Mr. President, and yes I am the personification of the land of the free. I, along with your cabinet, advise you on how to run the country. Though for some reason my previous bosses looked to me as often as they could." She paused becoming short winded due to the pain that wracked across her body faint screams of the dying echoing in her head. After catching her breath and waving away her concerned boss and asked "Do you have any questions for me?" they talked for the next several hours America talking about the training that she got from Prussia, cutting her hair off in front of Britain, to heading west with the other brave people that wanted a new start. Their conversation had gone late into the night with her bosses' wife asking a few questions here and there with America for once feeling well that night.

After that America was confined to her bed for several weeks due to the war. However it didn't mean that nations didn't visit her. Canada was a frequent visitor taking care of her sister and secretly singing to America the songs that their mother used to sing to them before France and Britain came into their lives. Even Prussia traveled overseas to visit America, well more like lecture her on getting into a civil war in her young age as a country.

"Prussia I can't even stand the sound of my own voice," America moaned covering her face with her arm "what makes you think I want to listen to you lecturing me about a war I have no control over?"

The white haired nation just grinned and removed America's arm from her face "I didn't teach you and your men how to properly use a bayonet on your gun just so you can destroy yourself by a silly little war." He rung out a washcloth and placed it over America's forehead. "One would think that many of your citizens wouldn't like the thought of slaves."

"I don't like it as much as you do Prussia." America said pressing the damp cloth into her eyes savoring the small comfort she got before her fever made it warm again. "I know many of the European nations already outlawed slavery considering it to be immoral and my boss wants to do the same, but the south is the King of Cotton. I understand the need for people to harvest the cotton but I don't like how they are going about to get the supply to meet the demand." The two nations were silent for a moment America rubbing her sore stomach. "What happens to a nation that can't recover from civil war?" America asked.

Prussia shrugged and picked up the cloth and dropped it into the wash bin to let it cool off once again. "Disappear probably." he glanced at America and saw the young girl pale to the point of looking like she had already died. "I don't think that would be the case with you America, you are stronger than most nations' give you credit for, especially Britain."

America opened her eyes to stare at the red eyed nation; Britain didn't think that she would be able to survive a civil war? "Britain's an Empire America, he's still sore about losing against you and wouldn't even think twice to use you as an example of what happens when a colony or nation that tries to leave his Empire."

"I thought he already did that when he and Canada burned down my capitol." America grumbled sinking further into the mattress "I was burned for weeks after that."

"Ja. Birdie was upset that she had to do that you know." Prussia said using his strange nickname for America's sister. America didn't say anything as Prussia settled the cloth back over her forehead.

_**April 14**__**th**__**, 1865**_

Britain didn't know how France managed to convince him to travel over the pond to check up on America. Britain was probably drunk when France talked about visiting America. That would be it. On the plus side he could visit America's sister…Camida? Camellia? Canadia? Canada, America's sister Canada. Hopefully he wouldn't forget to visit her.

America's boss was extremely tall, almost as tall as Russia tall. Britain wasn't expecting that and judging by the look on France's face he wasn't expecting such a tall human as well. Introductions were made and soon France and Britain were sitting across from Lincoln listening to him talk about an event from his childhood while waiting for America's bosses' wife, America and surprisingly Canada to come down from their rooms. Both Britain and France were invited by America's boss to go see a comedy that recently started, they agreed and turned when they heard America curse about something followed by a slapping noise and a wine from America.

"That hurt!"

"A young lady like you shouldn't be cursing like that."

"I'm still hurting from the war!"

"America just give it up, we are going to miss the opening if you keep arguing with the first lady."

America, Canada, and Mary Lincoln walked down the stairs. Canada gasped then ran towards France squealing and talking rapidly in French. The First Lady standing next to her husband watching the two nations talk. America saw Britain standing up fidgeting with his top hat reaching the bottom of the steps she smiled at her boss who stood up and turned to his wife and said "Britain and France agreed to come with us to the play."

"Oh wonderful, that way America and Canada aren't only surrounded by people that aren't nations." The First Lady said smiling at America who grimaced then walked over to a table and picked up a stack of tickets.

"Is the guard here yet?" America asked her boss who shook his head. "He's supposed to be here before we leave." America said frowning.

"Oh don't worry America he'll be there, if we don't go we are going to be late for the opening." Mary said picking up her hat and gloves "Now grab your gentleman and let's go."

Canada giggled while France raised an eyebrow with a smirk on his face as America mumbled something underneath her breath and stood next to Britain. Mary nodded and accepted Abraham's offered arm and led the four nations out of the White House and into the two waiting carriages. There Henry Rathbone and Clara Harris were waiting for Mary and Abraham while the nations piled into the empty carriage.

"How are you feeling _Amerique_?" France asked once the carriage started moving.

America winced when a wheel hit a rock "Better now that everything is back to normal…well as normal as it can possibly be after all the slaves had been freed." America answered smiling slightly. "What did I miss at the last gathering?"

"Prussia is hinting that there might be another country on the rise." France said leaning back in his seat across from America. America raised an eyebrow "Apparently he is working on combining several micro nations together to form a larger country."

"Sounds interesting, do you think he will do it?" America asked.

"He sounds sure about it." Canada answered softly.

The carriage came to a stop and France helped Canada out first leaving America and Britain left in the carriage. Britain left first stopping at the door to help America down the small step. Getting out was no problem for America it was when she landed on the cobble stone street her knees buckled only staying up because Britain had wrapped an arm around her waist. Flushing slightly America looked up at Britain and smiled "Thank you Arthur." Mindful of the humans around them that might hear what they said.

Britain stepped back and offered his arm out for America. "It's not a problem Miss Amelia, shall we?"

They caught up with their party and handed over their tickets, with the assigned guard finally showing up, they took their seats France and Canada never once speaking in English. "She would sing me songs that France used to sing to her when we were little during the war." America whispered smiling slightly "It was nice when I was lucid enough to hear her sing, have you ever heard Canada sing? She sounds just like momma when she sang to us."

It was one of the few times that America talked about her mother to Britain. If he or France ever asked about her America and Canada would never say anything about their mother and change the subject. It took a while but the two older nations finally accepted that if Canada and America wanted to talk about their mother they would say so. Both were rather blunt that way.

America should have realized that the guard had left angry that he couldn't hear or see the play.

America should have heard the door slowly swing open.

America should have heard the soft footfall.

America should have felt the killing intent coming from the man behind her.

Later Britain, France, and Canada would try to convince America that there was nothing she could have done. She was still recovering from the civil war. She was underweight from the lack of food. She was still weak. America would hear everything they said but that wouldn't stop what happened next.

At a particular scene that Britain wouldn't remember what exactly happened but other than the fact that everybody was laughing. Then Mary Lincoln screaming as America's boss fell forward. Without thinking Britain jerked America out of her seat and shoved her away from the man that was now attacking Henry Rathborne with a knife. "Lincoln!" America screamed her mind finally catching up with the situation. "Booth!" America growled pulling out a pistol that she managed to sneak past the First Lady who was holding Lincoln cowering in fear. Before Britain could stop her America leaped over the chairs and went after the man she called 'Booth'.

"We need a doctor." Canada whispered gripping the back of France's jacket.

"Get a doctor while I try to find America." Britain said running out of the balcony. Outside someone had spread the word that the president was shot and people were running around in a panic. He didn't have to look very far. There was a small crowd around America who was sitting on the ground, getting her nice blue dress dirty, holding her stomach pale with pain. "Bloody hell America what were you thinking running after the man that shot your boss?" Britain growled hauling her off the ground glaring at anybody that would voice their opinion. "Are you off your knocker?"

"He…shot…my boss…wouldn't…you…do something…if…it…was…the…Queen?" America gasped unable to fight the other nation as he directed her across the street. Britain didn't respond knowing that he would go after whoever harmed his monarchy. "John Booth." America gasped slowly catching her breath "he's an actor that is very popular." She was rambling now; Britain was silent listening to her ramble.

America and Britain watched as America's boss was taken from the theater and into the building next to them. America struggled to get up and reluctantly allowed Britain to help her up to the room where the First Lady was in tears and France and Canada standing silently to the side. Canada walked over to America and Britain and whispered "The Army surgeon said that there was nothing that he can do to help your boss. I'm so sorry America."

She stared blankly at Canada before turning to her boss seeing the First Lady weeping into a handkerchief. Then turned back to the three other nations before losing all feeling in her legs Canada and Britain caught America before she completely fell to the ground while France grabbed a chair and held it as America sat down.

A little past seven in the morning America's boss passed away with America finally breaking down with Britain gently holding her while Canada and France rubbed her back comforting.

Now on a train dressed in black along with Mary and her only surviving son America was writing in a journal of everything that had happened to her and her country during the war up to the assassination of her boss. Her new boss was good enough to let her be a part of the escort. Pausing in her writing to let the ink dry she looked out the window watching the country quickly pass by. The sun was high in the sky but no one was enjoying it.

It was sad that it felt like another day to America. Many of her people died and she wished that she could morn with the rest of her citizens, but his death was one of the many that will happen in America's lifetime.

"_O Captain! My Captain! Our fearful trip is done;  
The ship has weathered ever rack, the prize we sought is won;  
The port is near, the bells I hear, the people all exulting,  
While follow eyes the steady keel, the vessel grim and daring:_

_But O heart! Heart! Heart!  
O the bleeding drops of red,  
Where on the deck my Captain lies,  
Fallen cold and dead._*

**Ironically as I'm writing this I'm watching Myth Busters that is talking about the saying 'Son of a gun' where a man was shot through the family jewels and hit a woman in the womb who had a baby nine months later. This supposedly happened during the Civil War.**

***Walt Whitman wrote the segment of the poem after Abraham Lincoln's assassination. Metaphorical references repeated throughout the poem are made to the issues throughout the verses. The "ship" spoken of is intended to represent the United States of America, while "fearful trip" recalls the troubles of the American Civil War. The title role "Captain" is Lincoln himself.**


	4. Chapter 4

**American Heart**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.**

**It's short but I thought that this would be interesting. Don't forget to review!**

**Chapter Four: Journal Entry One**

_It's been over two hundred years since I declared independence from Britain, and I've lived even longer. I remember the time when the word 'borders' meant nothing to me and Canada. When all we had was the ground beneath our feet and the clear blue sky above the tree tops. War happened, but Canada and I didn't have to deal with it, our mother handled it with stride since war didn't happen between tribes that often. We were different from mother's people but that didn't matter to them since we only stayed with momma and she barely interacted with her people._

America leaned back in her chair pen twirling in hand. Why she was starting a journal at this point she had no idea. Canada was encouraging. Revealing that Canada was keeping her own journal a way to keep her thoughts on track and important memories of their mother that they didn't want to forget while they were still young enough to remember them as they were. Straightening up America tapped the pen on her desk with paperwork needing to be completed.

_It was…interesting to say the least when I first meet Britain. He couldn't even understand what I was saying, France was no better. They just stared at me while I asked them questions. Then when they asked me questions I couldn't understand what they were saying either. It was funny that they tried to learn my mother's language, until Britain took me and started to try to teach me his own language. It was frustrating to learn but I eventually learn how to speak English, obviously._

_I didn't realize at the time that Canada was taken in by France but I was to fascinated with everything that Britain had showed me and everything that he placed on the table. Heh table was a new concept for me as well; when all that I used to eat was my fingers. I can still remember that I ruined over thirty of Britain's dresses before I knew how to use a fork…well _he_ said they were ruined I thought that all you had to do was wash them in the stream and they will be clean again. There went thirteen of those dresses. Who dresses a child in _silk_ dresses of all things?_

_After that most of the dresses were 'ruined' because I was always outside. Always exploring. Britain had allowed some of the colonist women to dress me in more sturdy clothes for when I was staying with the colonist. I loved to explore back then, even now I'll go on hikes with Canada into the forest for days leaving behind all the technology and we pretend that it was like we were kids again. Living one day to the next not having to worry about paperwork or world meetings; granted most of the world meeting that we've missed was because of the hikes that we went on. I always got the blame while Canada was able to disappear into the background…I need to get her to teach me that sometime in the near future._

America frowned. It wasn't like she minded getting the flack from the other nations for being late. She hated it but she dealt with it. It was the hero way of thinking. Looking around her office America's blue eyes landed on a picture of Abraham Lincoln. Looking down at her journal she started to write again.

_I've been through 44 bosses some great and some not so great; few of them were killed in office. My most favorite of them of course was George Washington; Lincoln was pretty neat as well. Tall guy…really, really, _really_ tall guy for someone during the eighteen hundreds, there are many different types of bosses but they all leave office sooner or later, and they all die. Kind of harsh I know but its true the concept of human life is something that even I still don't completely grasp yet as a nation. I'm sure that other nations understand why humans do the things they do but some still leave me confused._

America stared at the entry with confusion. Humans no matter how long she knew them still confused her but they entertained her as well. How many people knew that America could take what would kill most people and walk away with a small limp for the most part, and they still worry that something bad is going to happen to her. It was sweet but a little annoying when they try to protect her.

_For the most part though I guess this will be filled mostly with my own personal thoughts, feelings, and ideas. So now I'll stop an-_

America's office door slammed open making America jump and ink blot out the bottom of the page thankfully leaving the first entry clean. Britain was standing at her door with Canada and France behind Britain. "Dude ever hear of knocking?" America asked closing the journal and shoved it into one of her drawers.

"You're didn't show up to the bloody meeting!" Britain snarled stomping into her office and picking up a random teapot and poured himself a cup of tea that was still warm. While America stared at the wayward tea set wondering when it got there and how did she miss it. France and Canada poured their own drinks and sat down in the comfortable leather chairs that were a gift from Italy while Britain continued to rant about missing important meetings.

Canada was thoughtful enough to fix America a cup of coffee and hand it to her before sitting down with her own cup of coffee with maple syrup. Taking a sip of coffee America realized that Britain had stopped his ranting and was staring at her expectantly. "What?" America asked looking up at Britain.

Britain's face turned into an interesting shade of red that warned any nation that the former empire nation was going to revert back to his pirate days. America hated when Britain went pirate on her ass. He always won. "Before you start cursing like a pirate, and kick my ass in front of my sister and France and if it isn't a world meeting and a meeting with the president or other world leaders then chances are I'm not going to be there, and besides what meeting is there? No one ever told me about a…" suddenly is clicked for America, if it was a typical meeting Britain would be in her office with the other allies but the only nations here were her sister, France, and Britain. "Were you talking about going out to eat and talk about our political affairs?"

"What else I would be talking about America and I wasn't even talking about that!" Britain said, crossing his arms and staring down at America expectedly.

Not liking the looking down from her supposedly ally America stood up and said "Look Britain I'm sorry that I missed the meal deal but the last time we had a 'political meal' you threw France into a window." Britain blanched and tired to speak "You were drunk that night and the night that we tried to do the 'political meal' the last night and before that as well. We don't mesh well when we try to be a family Britain. Especially when Maddie and I were colonies and the only time I was able to see her was when we had family nights. So what makes this one so different from the others?"

"Tomorrow is your birthday Amelia." Canada whispered fidgeting with her mug she looked up seeing the shocked expression on her sister's face. "We thought that we could take you to that nice steak place that you wanted to go to for the last couple of months."

America blinked several times before looking to Britain and France who didn't say anything "So you fly in and set up a reservation for the steak house down the street?" At the nods America glanced at the time and said "Let me rant like an idiot why don't you? Is it too late?"

"No _mon cher_ Canada had a feeling that you wouldn't get the notice and set the reservation later for tonight. So you have," France tugged back his Italian suite to look at the Rolex on his wrist "three hours to get ready."

"Three hours?" America grinned grabbing her jacket "Give me more of a challenge Francis." She kissed Britain on the cheek and dragged him out of her office. "Well come on you two." America said despite the sputtering British man at the end of her hand. France and Canada looked at each other before getting up and following the American and the British man.


	5. Chapter 5

**American Heart**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia!**

**A/N: For thoes who've been following "American Heart" go back and re-read chapter 2 there was an issue so it was completly re-written.**

**Other than that enjoy and review!**

**Chapter Five: The Great War (World War One)**

"_That's Prussia's brother?"_

America looked up from the documents to see several female nations looking into a room giggling amongst themselves. America looked at her sister who shrugged as the female nations giggled she stood up and walked over to the other nations and peaked around them.

A tall blond nation built with muscle and intense blue eyes. America couldn't help but stare even when Prussia draped half of his body weight onto America with a shit eating grin. "What do you think of _mein kleiner Bruder_?" Prussia asked grinning down at America.

"That's your brother? He looks nothing like you." America gasped pulling away from Prussia and the other giggling nations heading back to her sister before Russia could sit on her…again.

"Awe comes on America that's not awesome." Prussia said following America to the table and grinned at Canada "Birdie! How ya doing?"

Canada turned red looking down at her documents mumbling something underneath her breath. America reached up and slapped him over his head and said "Don't turn my sister into a bumbling mess. It's distracting." Canada smiled slightly at America who grinned and took a sip from her coffee as the meeting began.

* * *

The first thing America smelled before even setting foot outside her room was something burning from her kitchen. Rushing down stairs America burst into her kitchen like a hero stopping when she saw a familiar mop of blond hair paired with a green uniform. "Britain what the hell are you doing?" America demanding taking the skillet of whatever it is and tossed it into the sink and turned on the faucet watching black smoke erupt from the once good cookware; America would later swear to the other nations that she saw a skull and cross bones in the smoke.

"I was trying to make you breakfast like I used to." Britain said frowning at America "And I was almost done with it."

"Dude it burnt and turning into something monstrous." America said turning away trying not to cry over the loss of a skillet and saw that Britain was sitting in a breakfast nook drinking tea that he either brought with him or found in the back of her cabinet. "Why are you here and how did you get into my house?"

"You left a key underneath the pot." Britain said simply taking a sip of his tea.

America chose not to comment about her spare key hiding spot and decided to make something to eat making a mental note to put the key somewhere else after Britain leaves. Pulling out a clean and non contaminated skillet she set it on the stove and moved around getting the coffee maker set up to make the live giving liquid. Then went to her fridge and pulled out bacon, eggs, milk, and butter. Bacon and pancakes America style would have America pulling out the pancake mix but Canada had given her a recipe that she wanted to try. Grabbing the mixing bowls America set everything down onto the counter and grabbed the pot and a mug and poured herself a cup of coffee.

"How long do you think it will take them secret service agents* to realize that you are here?" America asked after waking up more from the coffee. She leaned against the counter raising an eyebrow at Britain who was refilling his cup.

"Should have been busting down the doors by…" Britain started trailing off when the two nations heard America's front door slam open "Damn and we didn't place bets." Britain muttered as men in black suites charged in while America was already mixing the dry ingredients in a large bowl.

"Your late gentlemen, want coffee?" America asked looking up grinning at the men.

"We thought that someone was in the house." One of the men said, looking around eyes landing on the British nation calmly drinking his tea.

"You're late gentlemen, and you want coffee or not?" America asked mixing the wet ingredients and the dry ingredients together. "Britain meet my security detail. Security details meet the personification of Great Britain and Northern Ireland. Now if you aren't staying for pancakes or coffee then you can go back to your posts." America looked up seeing the men in black still standing in her kitchen. "Dudes stay or go boss man isn't going to know…well he knows that Britain is coming down today for a meeting but not this early."

"I changed flights at the last minute, things are dicey in Europe." Britain said smirking.

America rolled her eyes but didn't say anything as the secret service agents slowly left the kitchen "Wanna bet if the door frame needs to be replaced?" America asked checking the temperature of the skillet before ladling some batter into the skillet.

"That's a bet I'm not taking." Britain said watching America cook. "But there's a reason why I'm here."

"The war in Europe right?" America said not looking up from the pancakes and bacon making sure that none of the food burned like Britain tends to let happen. "My boss said I'm to be neutral in this but I managed to convince him to keep the trade between us the same way."

"I know I was hoping that would be the case." Britain said.

America looked up from her pancakes "You expected me to stay out of the war? Do you think I'm too weak to fight alongside you?"

"Well if the war in 1812 was in any indication."

"You got Canada to burn down my capitol Britain." America snapped slamming the plate of pancakes and bacon in front of Britain "My sister my _twin sister_ to burn down my capitol."

"You declared war against me America what did you expect?"

"You took my trading ships to use in your stupid war, I was losing currency and trade what did you expect me to do? Keep my mouth shut and let you walk all over me?" America sat down across from Britain and shoved a pancake into her mouth and chewed. "Canada still won't forgive herself for burning my capitol." She glared at the nation sitting across from her slowly losing her appetite as the conversation turned for the worst. Neither that America nor Britain was surprised that their conversation had turned for the worst. The tense emotions between the two nations during the revolution were still fresh in their minds, and trying to be allies with that in the back of their minds always made things difficult. Even when their bosses were getting along well, they just accepted the fact and went on with their day. They finished eating in silence before America escorted Britain out of her house.

_**January 9**__**th**__**, 1917**_

The meeting didn't last long and nothing was done, but that was to be expected when all the nations in the world were shoved into a room and told to try to solve problems between themselves and other nations, especially when war was going on. That was always a sight to see. Nations trying to be polite to the nations they were fighting as they tried to solve the world's problems. America, more irritated than normal, said some things that pissed Britain off but that wasn't surprising. America made it a sport to piss Britain off and cause a fight between France and Britain. Listening to the nations talk around her as she gathered her papers she almost didn't see the shadow fall over her. Looking up America saw Prussia's younger brother Germany looking down at her looking a little worse for wear.

"Yes Germany can I help you with something?" America asked standing up her papers in hand.

"I just wanted you to know that my government is implementing unrestricted submarine warfare* and will attack any ships whether they be the enemy's or trade ships." Germany explained "I thought that you should be aware as you continue your trade with the allies."

The room was silent as the nations around stared at Germany and America. The war wasn't going well for Germany by this time but no one expected such a desperate move. "You lay one finger or destroy one of my ships you will live to regret it." America simply said gathering her papers and left the meeting room as nations began to whisper amongst themselves.

"So that's it? Just warn him and walk away?" America turned around seeing Britain with his arms crossed glaring at her.

"What do you want me to do? Declare war against Germany for the sub warfare? From what I've heard that was a desperate move that his government is making because they are losing the war." America snapped turning around to face Britain head on. "You don't need me to finish him off or is this an underhand tactic to ask for my help?"

Britain sputtered as the nations began to file out of the meeting room stopped to stare at the two nations arguing. "I don't need your help you bloody nit wit." Britain finally snapped.

"Really? So I should tell my boss that we don't have to trade with you anymore? Since you obviously don't need _my_ help with all the supplies that _I'm_ trading to you and the allies to fund _your_ war." America turned around and left the building.

America refused to talk to any nations for several months after that, especially Britain. America refused to talk to him sending people in her place. Britain knew he overstep the line hinting that America wouldn't do well in any war, but it was time to stop the childish games. As much as he hated to admit it but he need America's help and he really hated to admit it.

"I don't want to meet Britain." America wined as her boss sat down. America stared at her current boss, Woodrow Wilson, with a puppy dog look that usually worked. Usually being the case in which America got a third serving from his wife. "Why do I have to meet Britain? Last time I almost punched him."

Wilson raised an eyebrow watching his nation wave her hands in the air like an insane person. Rather than try to interrupt the nation on a tirade and rant of her former brother and say that Britain isn't that bad he let her wind down till she was calm. Maybe he should spike her coffee when she wasn't looking with whiskey. No that wouldn't end well, Wilson will let America rant. "Are you quite done America?" Wilson asked.

"No…" America stared at her boss for a moment "maybe…yes. Yes I'm done." She sat down and took a deep breath and slowly released it.

"Good because they are outside waiting for us." Wilson said nodding towards one of the agents silently watching the room while America started to stand up to leave through one of the secret passages. "America sit down and be the nation that you fought so hard to be."

…

America had to admit her current boss knew what to say that can get her to stop talking and pay attention. America sat down only to stand up again clutching her chest in one hand and holding her nose with the other. "America?" Wilson asked standing up as the agent walked back in with Britain and France behind him. America's back hit the wall and sunk down hearing the screams and the cries of her people faint from the distance her people were far from home.

"We bleed when the land we represent has taken damage or if a large number of our people have suddenly died." Britain said kneeling in front of America gently prying her hand away and pressed a handkerchief to her nose. Not commenting on her watering eyes as she felt lives suddenly leaving the world. "Alright up we go." Britain said grabbing one arm while France grabbed the other arm and pulled America up off the floor and into a chair. "There you go not so hard after all."

"You give me tea and I will hit you." America mumbled through her bloody nose eyeing the cup that Britain was holding with distrust and slight fear. The memories of the Boston Tea Party still fresh in her mind.

"It's not tea you git." Britain said, setting the cup of coffee down in front of America "Cream and sugar?"

"You're pushing it, milk and one spoon." America said pulling the red stained cloth away from her nose then touched her nose tenderly. "Thanks." America muttered once Britain added some milk and some sugar into the cup.

"This is the most civilized I've seen these two act towards each other since _petite Amerique_ was a colony." France said smirking from his seat.

"Shut up France." Britain and America said at the same time. France just continued to smirk as their bosses looked at each other as the bickering continued between the two nations.

* * *

Blood stains were difficult to get out of white clothes. America learned this long ago so she still didn't understand why she would wear white clothes when there's a chance that she would bleed. Turning off the faucet America made sure that her white shirt was fully submersed in the cold water before walking out of the bathroom and into her bedroom. A newspaper was on her bed with bold headlines declaring war against Germany. Picking up the paper America walked into the kitchen were a cup of coffee was waiting for her all nice and hot and steaming.

Sitting down slowly America took a small sip of the drink. "A hundred and twenty eight American citizens were killed. America is now declaring war against Germany." America set down the newspaper and took another sip of the coffee. "Well it wasn't like that wasn't to be expected." America muttered.

"We knew sooner or later Germany would mess up and attack American's." Wilson said pouring himself his own cup of coffee.

"British people were killed as well but my people are glad we are going to war against Germany." America said standing up and adjusted the tan tie around her neck "Let's go win a war." America said grinning at her boss.

***The Secret Service Agency was started in 1865 to suppress counterfeit currency. It started protecting the Presidents in 1894, but only on a part-time basis. It started protecting the President full time in 1902.**

***Unrestricted submarine warfare was established by German Chancellor Bethmann Hollweg, his one major concern and fear was that it would provoke an American response. Needless to say he was right.**


	6. Chapter 6

**American Heart**

**Sorry for the delay...I would put an excuse but the thing is...I don't have one. This chapter was done like two weeks ago and I've been staring at chapter seven wondering what I'm going to type next. I still don't know what I'm going to do...if anybody has any ideas what they want to see next don't be afraid of saying so, be like Alfred an loud obnoxious hero that say's everything in his 'heroic' voice.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia**

**Chapter Six: The End of the Great War**

Britain was tired, but he knew that he wasn't the only one that was tired since some of the nations coming in were limping while others just looked drained. The war was over and now the repercussions of the war were to be given out in just a few minutes. That is if America ever showed up to the meeting. The door to the meeting room opened as America walked into the room talking quietly with Switzerland, smiling America nodded to Switzerland and walked to the podium. Nations still whispered to each other but America didn't mind. She leaned to the side listening to a barely there nation…was that Canada? Yes it was.

America nodded at whatever her sister said and straightened up "If I can have everyone's attention we can get the meeting started and get this finished as soon as possible because I'm hungry and I haven't eaten anything." Britain rolled his eyes but didn't say anything, how could he say anything when America had become one of the world powers in such a short time of being a country? He wouldn't say it out loud or anywhere near France, but he was proud that she had come this far and survived.

America paused letting some of the nation's chuckle smiling slightly as the tension left the room. It was small but America was willing to be the clown that the war weary nations could laugh at for the moment. "Alright ladies and gentlemen let's get the ugly out of the way." She looked down at the paper in front of her and read out "Over the course of the war sixty-five million people were drafted into the war, eight point five million killed, twenty-one million were wounded, seven point seven were prisoners of war or declared missing, over all we lost thirty seven million people to the war." America looked up from the paper into the meeting room. "It could have been prevented, should have never happened in the first place but it did and now our people are suffering because too many nations had too many treaties and too many lives were lost because of it."

"So now because of your greed the consequence is as followed the following empires are to be dissolved: German Empire, Russian Empire, Austro-Hungarian Empire, and the Ottoman Empire. Our bosses are convening together as we speak redrawing the maps which we will receive at the end of the meeting." America looked around the room daring anybody to say anything against the ruling. Satisfied that none of the nations disagreed America continued "Because of the way that the war started so easily due to the ally agreements and treaties my boss has suggested that an organization be established to make sure that nothing like this ever happens again. Switzerland has agreed to host the organization in Geneva, how does the League of Nations sound to everybody since the Red Cross is already based in Switzerland the bosses figured that was a good choice."

"Sounds like a good idea." France said taking a sip of wine. Slowly other nations agreed chatter picking up. America let this go on for several minutes before bringing the meeting back to order.

"However, as to be expected anybody who lost the war will be barred from entering the League of Nations and Russia, not to be rude but many people aren't comfortable with the Communism." America said frowning slightly as the door opened and a man laden with large rolls of papers. "The maps?" America asked pointing to the scrolls "We have the maps and just in time because my plane is due to leave in two hours and my boss gets annoyed if I'm not early to things. Have fun at the League of Nations, oh and this would be a good time to have the first meeting." America said picking up one of the scrolls and walked towards the door.

"Wait America you're not staying?" Britain asked.

America turned around her jacket halfway on "Nope, isolationism is my best friend you should know that Britain since you made sure that I would hate anything that you European nations do good luck with the League." With that America left the room pulling out a pair of sunglasses "Everybody is going to need it." America muttered walking out of the building.

* * *

**Well this is short o.O oh well it should make an easy read. Please drop a review?**

**League of Nations:  
****The League of Nations was established after WW1. Their task was simple- to ensure that war never broke out again, after the damage caused by the _Versailles Treaty_ many looked to the League to being stability to the world.  
****When America entered the war the country as a whole was horrified by the war that had taken place in what was supposed to be a civilized part of the world. The only way to avoid a repetition was to create an international body whose sole purpose was to maintain world peace. After the war the idea was supported by many (except in America where isolationism was taking root).  
****The League of Nations was to be based in Geneva, Switzerland, the choice was natural as Switzerland was a neutral country and had not fought in World War One.**


End file.
